Foi de dieu nordique, ne jamais faire confiance à Jarvis
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Crack!fic d'anniversaire à gabriellemoon sur sa proposition originale - Cinq mois après avoir réalisé que c'était plus intéressant de faire agripper les draps à Tony Stark que de le tuer, Loki découvre un secret honteux de Jarvis. En échange de son silence et d'un peu d'aide dans la quête amoureuse de l'IA, il compte bien se faire aider dans la réalisation d'un certain rêve...


Ceci est un prompt de ma lieutenant gabriellemoon qui écrit toujours sa magnifique fic **Sherlockid : sociopathe ou psychopathe ?** mais prépare également un OS UA frostiron fantastique, que je poste POUR SON ANNIVERSAIRE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MON PETIT GENIE MERVEILLEUX

Regardez-vous le **11** **ème** **épisode de Dick Figures, Kitty Amazing** , avant de lire ça, sinon vous allez louper une vanne (et votre vie en général) (comment ça non ? bien sûr que si)

Vous devriez également reconnaître le scénar d'un drabble du recueil Demain dès l'aube de Laukaz (sinon vous allez lire, allez hop hop hop). Enjoy mothafolkers !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Jarvis, murmura Loki dans la salle de bain de Tony, en train d'enrouler une serviette autour de ses cheveux.

 _-Oui monsieur ?_

-Stark part en patrouille cet après-midi c'est bien ça ?

 _-Eh bien, oui monsieur c'est son tour._

-N'est-ce pas l'occasion idéale pour ce que je t'ai demandé ?

 _-Monsieur, l'autre monsieur ne me le pardonnera jamais._

-Tu me dois une faveur Jarvis, rappela le vilain repenti à l'IA.

 _-Monsieur…_

-J'ai failli faire annuler mon permis de séjour sur la Terre à cause de l'amourette que tu as pour ce Siri. Mais peut-être que tu veux que je dise à Anthony que tu as le béguin pour un système inférieur et surtout de la concurrence ?

Jarvis ne dit rien et sans doute que les leds de toutes les caméras de la Tour venaient de tourner au rouge pivoine. Parmi les trois choses que Loki aimait plus que tout sur Midgard, il y avait embarrasser l'ordinateur en mentionnant son béguin pour l'assistant robotique. C'était vraiment un Roméo et Juliette version geek puisque si l'un des deux créateurs l'apprenait… Enfin les ingénieurs d'Apple seraient éberlués d'avoir réussi à recréer artificiellement l'affection, mais Stark serait sûrement furieux que Jarvis s'abaisse à aimer un programme qui répondait « je ne comprends pas votre demande » à la question « quel est le sens de la vie ».

(Les deux autres choses étant faire crier son nom à Stark, ainsi que les muffins à la myrtille et au chocolat blanc).

Quand Loki avait appris la relation informatique par hasard (une discussion inter-systèmes entre les deux ordinateurs, alors qu'il cherchait le journal intime de l'ingénieur afin de lire ses commentaires sur leur relation), il avait décidé d'aider Jarvis. Pas parce qu'il trouvait ça adorable, mais parce qu'il avait un fantasme inavouable et qu'il avait besoin de l'IA pour le réaliser sans qu'Anthony ne soit au courant.

Donc il s'était téléporté dans le local ultra protégé qui abritait le serveur noyau d'Apple, et avait inséré la clef Usb contenant Jarvis.

(Ou ses spermatozoïdes mais vraiment il n'avait _pas envie de savoir_ )

L'IA finit par répondre alors que Loki étalait du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent (qu'Anthony avait trouvé très drôle de customiser en vert et or et de petites cornes de chèvre au bout du manche) :

-L'atelier sera ouvert avec votre empreinte oculaire de quinze heures à quinze heures vingt-cinq. Pas une minute de plus.

-'u es un a'our 'a'vounet, articula Loki pendant son brossage.

Il sortit de la salle de bain avec son jogging noir et rejoignit Stark, la tête enfoncée de manière très distinguée dans les oreillers, qui grommela quand Loki se rallongea près de lui.

-B'jour, finit par marmonner l'ingénieur en levant la tête pour pouvoir plutôt se coller à Loki comme on le fait pour une immense peluche Totoro. Le plus sexy des criminels aux super pouvoirs. Et qu'est à moi tout seul.

-Navré Anthony, lança Loki avant de caresser un instant ses lèvres de ses dents. J'appartiens au chaos et au kama sutra. La part qui t'appartient ne dépasse pas, hm… 12%.

-Toi, t'as encore trop discuté avec Pepper, marmonna Tony avant de se lever sur ses coudes, tout simplement pour se tourner et pouvoir poser sa tête sur le torse de Loki. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez devenus BFF.

-BFF ? répéta Loki.

-Best Friends Forever. Vous vous faites mutuellement des tresses en racontant des trucs humiliants sur moi, majoritairement, expliqua Tony en attrapant une mèche noire encore humide pour jouer avec.

-Mh c'est plutôt planifier notre domination du monde, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais oui, parfois on se raconte ça, quand on a réglé les détails d'obtenir les codes des bombes nucléaires, confirma-t-il en passant négligemment ses doigts sur le dos encore plus chaud que la normale.

-Sérieusement, grommela Tony, à vous deux vous feriez plier tous les gouvernements. Je serai le seul à pouvoir vous en empêcher.

-Et comment ?

-Abstinence pour toi et menacer de redevenir le patron pour Pepper. Vous vous en arracheriez les cheveux en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

-Tiendrais-tu jusque-là ? murmura Loki en réduisant la pression jusqu'à ne faire que frôler la peau et provoquer un frisson chez l'ingénieur.

-Je crois ne pas avoir envie d'essayer, murmura Tony en quittant son oreiller pour lui faire son sourire « sexy à en faire mouiller Hillary » selon sa propre dénomination.

Loki allait le faire rouler dans les draps quand le communicateur interne grésilla.

 _-Tony !_

-Captain, pas maintenant ! lança-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

 _-Ҫa fait un quart d'heure que tout le monde t'attend, je t'ai dit huit fois hier que c'est ce matin neuf heures la réunion trimestrielle !_

-T'aurais une compagnie comme la mienne tu viendrais pas, grommela l'ingénieur.

 _-Ҫa on sait la compagnie que tu as, j'ai minimum six plaintes d'attentat à la pudeur à déposer, vidéos à la clef !_

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas frapper aux portes !

 _-Je ne devrais pas avoir à frapper à la porte de la_ cuisine _! Peu importe, tu viens immédiatement dans la salle de réunion._

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Loki ne sait pas manger quelque chose sans que ça ait l'air prodigieusement obscène.

- _Je ne voulais_ vraiment _pas entendre ça, et les autres non plus. Tu as deux minutes._

Il coupa la communication.

-… Tu crois qu'on a le temps en deux minutes ? demanda Tony après un instant de réflexion.

-Toi peut-être, mais moi je tiens plus longtemps que ça.

L'ingénieur lui frappa l'épaule avec une moue qui ressemblait à un sourire, et finit par se lever.

La réunion trimestrielle était également une bonne occasion, mais savait-on jamais. Il valait mieux privilégier la meilleure des occasions plutôt qu'avoir à subir l'humiliation de se faire surprendre.

Donc Loki se recoucha simplement, et se rappela deux heures plus tard qu'il avait oublié d'envoyer à Virginia (il n'aimait pas le surnom que lui avait donné Anthony) la vidéo de Stark se mettant en éternuer des poissons rouges lors de l'une de leurs expérimentations (Peter n'avait pas compris pourquoi on lui avait offert sans raison particulière un bocal contenant un chirurgien, deux poissons clowns, cinq guppys et un combattant, mais avait adoré le cadeau et s'en occupait avec autant d'amour que sa migale) (migale nommée Donut, avec un don inné pour l'évasion et que Clint avait failli violemment assassiner un nombre incalculable de fois en la retrouvant dans sa baignoire ou sous son oreiller). Quand la Pdg de Stark Entreprises lui dit qu'elle l'aimait très fort, il fut satisfait et quitta la chambre pour la cuisine.

Il y croisa Wade Wilson qui sortait un sachet de tortillas du placard.

-Le capitaine et Stark ne t'avaient pas virés la dernière fois ? s'enquit Loki.

-C'était parce que j'avais laissé échapper que Peter m'avait demandé en mariage alors qu'il l'avait pas encore annoncé. C'était pas agréable mais là c'est fait, donc je peux mettre ma bouffe dans les placards. Du moins ceux qui sont tout en haut et crades. Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais on va dire que c'est affectueux. Dis Gandalf tu sais faire apparaître du guacamole ?

-Qu'est-ce que le gwaka mol, fit le dieu en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai loupé toute ton éducation, soupira le mercenaire en repartant avec ses tortillas. Je reviens, je vais acheter des avocats.

Loki haussa un sourcil et laissa tomber, ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur et en ignorant le post-it de Clint à son attention disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas (ce qui était complètement faux de toute façon).

Et là, horreur, il n'y avait plus de muffins.

Il retroussa sa lèvre de mécontentement, et disparut dans un froissement vert. Il réapparut dans la salle de réunion au milieu des exclamations surprises, assis sur la table en face de Tony.

-Il n'y a plus de muffins, asséna-t-il à l'ingénieur.

-Demande à Jarvis d'en faire livrer, soupira Stark.

-Loki ! gronda Fury, ayant déjà l'air passablement énervé.

-C'est une urgence directeur, expliqua le dieu avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers Tony. Le livreur va mettre vingt-sept minutes, murmura-t-il, si tu mets l'armure et va en acheter, quatre minutes, si tu suspends mon interdiction de mettre un pied à New York et que j'y vais moi-même, trente-trois secondes.

-La dernière fois que tu as quitté la Tour tu t'es constitué une armée de chatons pour braquer une bijouterie, lui rappela l'ingénieur.

-C'était très efficace, argumenta le troisième criminel aux super pouvoirs. Même si les vendeurs ne sont pas morts quand leur cœur ont fondu. Ce qui était très décevant.

-Tu dois arrêter de prendre youtube pour une encyclopédie midgardienne chéri. Et de regarder Dick Figures tout court.

-Dites, lança Natasha en jouant avec son couteau bowie. On peut continuer ?

-Jarvis, déclenche le code violet à pois blanc.

 _-Reçu monsieur. Pack de dix muffins à la myrtille et au chocolat blanc livrés dans deux minutes cinquante quatre secondes._

-Mouais, évalua Loki. Ҫa ira pour cette fois. Mais c'est bien pour Jarvis.

Il disparut à nouveau sans une excuse.

Tony offrit un immense sourire gêné à Steve qui se massait les tempes, Natasha qui faisait tournoyer son couteau en l'air, Fury qui avait encore éclaté un crayon, Phil qui souriait d'un air flippant et Clint qui dormait la bouche ouverte.

Faire habiter ensemble des super gentils qui faisaient le bien, et donc très souvent, tout, sauf ce qu'ils voulaient, et super vilains qui n'en avaient plus rien à faire parce que de toute façon ils traînaient une peine de plusieurs millénaires d'emprisonnement derrière eux alors quelques dizaines d'années de plus ça changeait quoi franchement alors incrustons-nous en réunion top secrète pour demander des pâtisseries… c'était vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de jalousie frustrée et de violence réprimée à gérer. Tony, de son coté et la majorité du temps, trouvait ça très drôle et très sexy, mais à certains moments ça devenait dangereux pour sa vie. Ou du moins quelques attributs non nécessaires à sa survie.

Comme les doigts, les oreilles ou bien plus gênant et plus bas.

Il avait plus appris en diplomatie et communication en cinq mois de relation étroite avec Loki qu'en vingt ans de vente d'armes.

-Après cette interruption _primordiale et inévitable_ , gronda Fury tandis que Phil retirait les morceaux de plastique de sa main pour y mettre un nouveau stylo qui allait se faire massacrer à son tour dans quatre secondes, nous pouvons revenir à l'ordre du jour.

-Vous savez directeur, lança l'ingénieur sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ces derniers temps j'ai sauvé New York avec quelque chose de moins primordial qu'une livraison de muffins.

Tout de même Tony était méchant avec ces stylos ils n'avaient rien fait à personne, songea-t-il quand de nouveaux débris de plastique jaillirent du poing de Fury dans un craquement aigu et plaintif. Il devrait en offrir un à Nick en titane. Ou alors reconstituable, qui éclaterait en morceaux dans un rayon de dix centimètres puis se reformerait. Il faudrait que les morceaux soient attirés par un aimant à l'intérieur de la cartouche d'encre. Mais dans ces cas-là comment les débris se sépareraient-ils- peut-être un dispositif pyrotechnique intégré- et alors il faudrait faire du réservoir de liquide noir hautement compliqué à retirer de la veste préférée d'un type qui se débrouillait très bien avec un AK47, un bunker inviolable sinon il allait se faire mitrailler la face à la Von Doom l'année dernière-

-… vis sur la question Stark ?

-Hein, quoi ? s'enquit l'ingénieur, s'étant laissé distraire.

- _Si tu rêvais encore de ta nuit avec ta diva alienne_ , menaça Natasha en russe mais Tony comprit globalement ce qu'elle disait.

-Non non je réfléchissais à la protection d'un objet en voie de disparition à cause de son écrasage intensif. Il faut sensibiliser le public au massacre des stylos.

-Je me barre, soupira Fury en se levant et quittant la pièce dans un claquement de cuir, je vous déteste, dit-il avant de se retourner et de claquer la porte.

Steve semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, Clint marmonna dans son sommeil qu'il avait un bocal de terre et que le kraken ne le mangerait pas tandis que Natasha, elle, contemplait la table comme si elle allait en faire un smoothie. Avec les dents. Alors Tony jugea plus prudent d'aller piquer un muffin à Loki puis de lui demander son aide pour le stylo en titane explosif et aimanté avant de finalement aller en patrouille, loin de toutes ces mauvaises ondes.

L'après-midi Loki souhaita un bon vol à Stark en claquant les fesses chromées, puis aussitôt se téléporta devant l'atelier, les mains derrière son dos pour ne pas perdre son calme. Alors, enfin, il se pencha pour se mettre en face du scanner –sérieusement que cet humain était petit- -mais bien qu'ils fassent la même taille, le capitaine Rogers était trop ennuyeux pour qu'il y ait eu une chance qu'il tombe sous son charme à lui. Avant il pouvait sans problème se téléporter dans l'atelier. Mais depuis qu'il avait fini par trouver le journal intime de Stark après avoir interrompu un échange d'algorithmes roses, et qu'il y avait trouvé des trucs adorables comme « bon sang qu'est-ce que je fais. C'est un super-vilain qui considère les humains comme des cafards. Je suis qu'un sex toy pour lui. » … Il ne pouvait plus. Il fallait dire qu'il avait fait l'erreur de raturer certaines choses (comme « cafards » pour le remplacer par « fourmis trop mignonnes ») ou en ajouter d'autres (comme « un sex toy bandant, influent et brillant »), donc Tony l'avait remarqué, donc il avait mis au point un dispositif anti-magie pour l'empêcher de se téléporter à l'atelier. Et dans la chambre de Barton, et dans la chambre de Bruce. Pour la première à cause d'un chantage de l'archer (quelque chose à propos d'une soirée d'anniversaire), pour la deuxième pour leur sécurité à tous, et celle de New York par extension.

Donc, il avait dû jouer les entremetteuses 3.0 pour pouvoir réaliser son souhait. Et il y était.

Il était quinze heures : la porte se déverrouilla.

Le menton haut, un sourire aux lèvres, et les mains toujours jointes derrière son dos pour ne pas agiter ses doigts d'excitation malsaine, il entra dans la nurserie, et contempla la trentaine d'armures alignées et surtout sa préférée : le mark 69.

Tony disait que c'était juste à cause de son numéro, mais non, c'était vraiment la plus esthétique, aux lignes les plus belles et avec la juste dose d'armement, soit assez pour latter raisonnablement la figure de qui que ce soit (sauf la sienne évidemment) mais pas trop pour qu'il reste une dose de danger et de challenge.

-Jarvis ? fit-il en se plaçant au milieu du cercle.

 _-Oui monsieur ?_

Et on pouvait entendre toute la mauvaise grâce du monde dans la voix électronique mais ça ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Loki.

-Envoie la sauce.

 _-L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit, la neige est reine à son tour…_

Le dieu roula des yeux et baissa ses bras qu'il avait écartés.

-Sérieusement, machine ?

 _-Vous aviez promis d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi._

-Et toi tes blagues pitoyables sur ce dessin mouvementé.

 _-Dessin animé monsieur ?_

Loki eut juste à regarder longuement une caméra, puis la musique se remit mais c'était I'm Blue alors il fit apparaître une lame dans sa main droite et un Iphone dans la gauche, et Jarvis mit enfin Seven Nation Army, les parties de l'armure se détachant et volant vers lui.

Le demi-dieu les accompagna de sa magie pour éviter que l'IA ne lui fasse la mauvaise farce de l'envoyer violemment dans un endroit sensible, et s'habilla tranquillement.

Quand il eut terminé, il replia un gantelet, et la magie jotun qu'il maîtrisait bien à présent (au grand dam de Tony qui n'en pouvait plus d'avoir des flaques partout) lui fabriqua un miroir de glace. Le reflet lui renvoya une copie conforme de Tony, alors il claqua de ses doigts désormais métalliques et le rouge devint du vert émeraude.

-Comment disent les jeunes midgardiens déjà ? s'enquit-il en admirant l'image et en appréciant la façon sonnait sa voix à travers le filtre. « Ҫa envoie des rillettes ? »

 _-Du pâté, monsieur._

-Je dois absolument aller sauver la pucelle et l'orphelin là-dedans.

 _-La veuve, monsieur, et dois-je vous rappeler que vous vouliez être absolument discret ?_

-Voyons Jarvis, si je respectais mes plans et mes promesses, où serait la flemme ?

 _-Le fun, monsieur._

L'IA semblait sur le point de sortir un AK47 du plafond et le mitrailler jusqu'au dernier tressaillement de doigt, alors Loki ravala son caquètement de rire parce qu'il l'aimait bien au fond. Et parfois il avait l'impression d'être le beau-père insupportable qu'on voyait dans les films et qui subit la vengeance acerbe de l'enfant à la fin, alors il rectifia :

-Merci pour ton aide Jarvounet.

 _-Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur l'ensemble des surnoms à mon égard, monsieur._

-Bien, si tu me laisses sortir dehors, je n'utiliserai plus que ton nom.

 _-Appel en cours d'émission à : Nick Fury._

-Et je supprimerai ces sex tape qui t'embarrassent tant de tes fichiers.

 _-Appel en cours d'émission à : Tony Stark_

- _D'accord_ , d'accord, j'irai voler la sauvegarde mère de Siri chez apple. Ca te va comme ça ?

 _-Ouverture du sas de sécurité._

Aussi dur en affaires que son créateur, grommela-t-il silencieusement, avant de s'élever prudemment.

Mais lui qui avait une expérience sur le vol d'oiseau, les contrôles ne furent pas trop compliqués à acquérir. Aussi fila-t-il tout droit vers l'ouverture, et creva le ciel de New York.

C'était une ville vraiment belle vue de haut. Il se stabilisa un instant pour la regarder, puis plongea vers les rues.

Cette planète était de plus en plus fascinante.

-Jarvis, lança-t-il, je compte sur toi pour d'une part me cacher au radar de Stark et de l'autre ne pas me faire croiser sa route.

 _-Bien monsieur_ , dit l'IA.

Peut-être que le ton était trop complaisant pour être honnête mais bon il fallait dire que Loki n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire non plus.

Alors il s'amusa à éclater le ballon d'une petite fille à coup de répulseur dans Central Park, effrayer tous les pigeons autour d'une vieille dame noire aveugle mais il crut bien de ne jamais réussir à se soustraire aux coups de cannes qui résultèrent (plus de respect pour les super-héros de nos jours), tira sur une roulette de skate-board et fit s'étaler dans la mare aux canards l'adolescent boutonneux trônant dessus mains sur les hanches, alla dérober plus de muffins (la boutique sur Park Avenue avait développée une nouvelle recette à la citrouille et chocolat noir), terrifia une manifestation anti-avortement, et alla au cinéma (parce que Benedict Cumberbatch était tout de même un super acteur, bien qu'un magicien déplorable).

Jarvis avait finalement l'air d'être sympa (ou de tenir à son secret) puisqu'il rentra à l'atelier tranquillement, et bien que l'ingénieur semblait être en train de le chercher partout, l'IA n'avait pas trahi ce qu'il était parti faire et disait à son maître de ne pas s'inquiéter. Alors Loki remercia son beau-fils et lui demanda de bien vouloir lui retirer les pièces de l'armure, mais les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup :

-Jarviiiis ? siffla-il d'une voix un rien menaçante. Jaaaarviiis ?

-J'ai le regret de vous informer que le temps est écoulé depuis deux heures quarante-trois minutes et quinze secondes. Ma coopération ne compte donc plus.

-Raah c'est pas vrai, pesta le dieu dans son armure. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut encore ?

 _-Vous voir essayer de sortir seul sous les rires moqueurs de mon créateur. Je plaide la légitime défense en cette seule occasion que j'ai trouvée pour me soustraire aux griffes d'un odieux chantage._

-Tu vas me le payer cher cette fois-ci machine !

 _-C'est Jarvis, monsieur, au revoir, monsieur._

-Machine ! … Machine ! Ah, soupira le dieu en l'absence de réponse. Comme disent les midgardiens : fais chier.

Coincé dans l'armure dans la pénombre de l'atelier, sans pouvoir utiliser sa magie, il commença dans un soupir à se contorsionner pour ouvrir manuellement l'armure. Et évidemment, il s'avéra qu'il allait devoir se dégager pièce par pièce donc trouver chaque bouton pour cela. Il jura pendant de longues minutes quelque chose à propos d'ordinateur insupportable et de café qu'on renverse sur un micro-processeur, mais n'eut aux termes de celles-ci réussit uniquement à retirer le casque et un gantelet. Sa main et ses doigts fins enfin libres il put avancer plus vite, et réussit à faire tomber le plastron dans un CLAANG retentissant sur le sol de l'atelier.

-Tu vas me le payer très cher Jarvis, promit-il à nouveau en continuant d'essayer de se dégager, non seulement Stark va apprendre ta liaison, mais je vais pourrir ta vie d'ordinateur comme jamais personne dans cette Tour ne l'a fait.

Il était libéré jusqu'à la taille, mais il lui semblait que l'armure était plus serrée que lorsqu'il l'avait enfilée (la _première_ qui accusait les muffins à la citrouille était transformée en tarentule), alors il avait beau tourner et se retourner, ça n'allait pas.

Il était coincé.

Comme si Stark attendait cette constatation pour entrer dans son atelier, le bruit coulissant de la porte du sas se fit entendre, et on lança :

-Chaton démoniaque ? Ҫa fait des heures que je te cherche partout, t'es là ?

La lumière se ralluma, et Loki s'efforça d'avoir un air digne, comme s'il avait parfaitement choisi d'être là dans une moitié d'armure à cet instant précis.

-Jarvis est une plaie, affirma-t-il.

-Et toi tu as des fantasmes bizarres, balbutia l'ingénieur. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans le mark 69 ? Et qui est à présent vert ? Normalement c'est moi le technophile du couple.

-C'était pour la science, balaya Loki.

-Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna Stark en s'approchant plus près, hésitant manifestement entre la colère, la perplexité ou l'hilarité.

Il le regarda un instant, et lança :

-Je rêve ou tu es _coincé_ ?

-Absolument pas, réfuta le dieu.

-Tu es totalement coincé.

-Non c'est faux, j'ai un scan de magie en cours, j'attends qu'il soit terminé.

-Jarvis j'espère que tu filmes tout ça.

- _Evidemment monsieur._

-Stark tu serais ravi d'apprendre que ton IA a le bé-

L'armure s'ouvrit brutalement et il bascula en avant, atterrissant dans les bras de Stark qui le réceptionna, mais dut poser un genou à terre en protestant :

-Qu'est-ce que t'es lourd ! _Je_ fais la mariée d'accord, aucun moyen que je te porte de l'accueil de la Tour jusqu'au penthouse !

-Dommage, les robes me vont bien, fredonna Loki en se remettant gracieusement debout. Donc oui, tu me cherchais ?

-Compte sur moi pour revisualiser les vidéos, promit Tony en sortant un de ses starkphones qui s'était mis à cracher X' gonna give it to you. Oui, Wade, quoi encore ? Ce n'est toujours pas la saison des avocats.

 _-Toto tu peux m'expliquer ?! Y'a Al qui m'a dit que tu l'avais agressée à central park en mode sapin doré ?!_ beugla le téléphone alors que YMCA démarrait dans l'autre poche de l'ingénieur.

-Wade arrête la coke nom de nom je lui ai rien fait à ton ancienne coloc, protesta Tony en passant son deuxième portable à un Loki qui faisait semblant de n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont parlait le mercenaire.

-Secrétariat de Tony Stark j'écoute, fit avec une voix douce le super-vilain après avoir décroché.

 _-Commissaire Mac Kenzie à l'appareil, police de New York, je croyais avoir son numéro direct._

-C'est bien celui-ci, mais m. Stark est en communication.

- _Pouvez-vous me le passer, j'ai le braquage d'une boutique de cupcake par un membre de l'Iron Legion par au moins cinq caméras._

-Décrivez-moi l'appareil, car il me semble qu'un fatalibot à été repéré par nos radars. Vert et or, c'est bien ça ?

 _-Euh o-oui._

-Nous sommes déjà sur l'affaire, merci de ne plus importuner m. Stark avec des accusations de ce style.

 _-B-bien ce sera fait._

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux en même temps, et Loki vit que son génie de petit copain avait déjà fait le rapprochement entre lui coincé dans une armure verte, Al agressée par un beau jeudi après-midi, et Mc Kenzie l'appelant sur son téléphone d'urgence.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, soupira Tony. Je te préviens, cette fois plus de muffins pendant un mois.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, s'offusqua Loki.

-Si.

-Oh. Très bien alors, fit le sorcier avec une petite expression pincée. D'accord.

-C-c-comment ça "d'accord", balbutia l'ingénieur d'un ton très inquiet.

Mais Loki composa un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Oui, Virgy ? Vas-y, déclenche la phase 1 de l'opération "Un Monde Meilleur", murmura-t-il avec un sourire de squale.

-Bien reçu mon chou, fit d'un ton joyeux la Pdg de Stark Industries avant qu'ils ne se lancent tous les deux dans un rire machiavélique, alors qu'elle appuyait sur un bouton rouge sang, celui relié au système de ventilation des bureaux des dictateurs de Midgard.

Quelle, belle, journée !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

J'espère que ça t'a plu ma Lu. Inspiration, Benedict&Tom ainsi que tout plein d'amour sur ta vie. Aux autres je leur déverse également plein d'affection partout sur les cheveux etc, et à plus tard.


End file.
